


One Foot in the Grave

by Vanfu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Amputee, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Johnny The Boy lives





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyboyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/gifts).



Johnny started to panic when he heard the bronze drive away. The gasoline was still pouring from the truck, coming closer to the open flame of his lighter. Johnny pulled the scarf from his neck and tied it as tight as he could a little above his ankle. He grabbed the handsaw and took a deep breath before he started to cut.

The pain was blinding. The shin bone was the hardest to hatch through but it became easier after that. The blood loss made Johnny lightheaded and numb. He barely had the strength to climb back to the side of the road.

When he reached it, Johnny noticed a man waiting for him there on a motorcycle. The man dismounted and walked over to Johnny's side, scooping the boy up into his arms. The man's helmet had a familiar figurine upon it.

"Toecutter?" Johnny quietly asked before he passed out completely.

* * *

He awoke hours later in a soft bed in what looked to be a small shack. Sounds of ocean waves could be heard outside. Johnny ached all over. He sat up and looked around the room, it was illuminated by a faint lightbulb hanging off the ceiling. A man sat sleeping in a wooden chair, Johnny thought that he looked very much like Toecutter. He noticed two helmets sitting on a small dining table next to the man. They both had the same figurine on them but one of the helmets was very beaten up.

Wanting to take a closer look, Johnny threw his legs over the side of the bed. What had happened to him came rushing back when he looked at where his right foot used to be. The stump was covered in fresh bandages. Johnny must have made a noise because the man had woken up.

"Do you need to piss?" Asked the man rubbing at his eyes. Johnny nodded yes, his cheeks heated a little. The man got up and grabbed a pair of crutches that were leaning against a wall. He helped Johnny up. There was no bathroom or outhouse next to the shack so one had to pee in the brush at this time of night. Outside in the moonlight Johnny could make out a few small buildings in the distance.

The crutches were hard to use in the sand, the man stayed close by to help. Johnny fumbled with his pants, it was the only piece of clothing that was left on him. He almost fell to the ground when one of his crutches slipped out from under his arm. The man had caught him around the waist and held him steady.

"Um...," Johnny wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He'd done more embarrassing things in front of the gang then taking a leak.

"Go ahead, I won't look," replied the man, sensing Johnny's nervousness. "My name's Eddy by the way and you are Johnny The Boy, correct?"

Johnny softly answered yes. He wondered how the man knew that. Those matching helmets had to be the answer.

After Johnny finished relieving himself, they headed back inside. Eddy handed him a bottle of water and some crackers. He apologized that he didn't have more to eat, the stores were closed until the morning he explained. Eddy picked up a bottle of pills and looked at his watch.

"What's the deal with helmets?" Johnny asked finishing off the crackers.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. You lost a lot of blood and need more rest. Here," Eddy handed Johnny a small white pill from the bottle. "Pain meds."

At first Johnny didn't think he could go back to sleep. He began to feel drowsy when the pain meds kicked in though. He fell asleep staring at the helmets.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny wrested the woman to the ground, one of the other gang members restrained her arms for him. It wasn't until he cut the woman's top off that he realized he didn't want this. What he wanted was standing behind. 

Toecutter walked over when he noticed Johnny had frozen up. The boy still had so much to learn. Johnny let out a whine when Toecutter pulled at his hair to face him. 

"Did we finally turn you off of girls, Johnny?" Toecutter teased. When the boy didn't answer he went on. "Do you want a turn with the bloke instead?" 

Johnny shook his head no. 

"Then what do you want, Johnny?" Toecutter asked. The boy's eyes dropped from his leader's face to the man's crotch. Toecutter let out a hearty laugh. He pulled Johnny to his feet and pushed him towards the car until the boy laid on his back over the hood. 

That must have been the moment Johnny's drugs kicked in. Everything was a haze after that. He remembered Toecutter putting his hand down his pants, not bothering to remove his gloves. Bubba in the distance had said something about being too spoiled. Toecutter asked if Johnny remembered the Nightrider. They chanted the Nightrider's name over and over with each rough stroke until it was the only thing Johnny's tripped brain could think of. 

Everything came in flashes after that. They continued to tear apart the car and terrorize the couple. Johnny was too out of it to get back on his bike when the gang started to leave. Toecutter and Bubba took off first, the others followed shortly after. One of the guys gave Johnny the end to the makeshift leash that they made for the woman, teasing that maybe he'd have his way with her if he was alone. 

He remembered being found by the bronze and taken in. Reality began to sink in farther as he sobered up at the police station. Was he really cut out to be a part of Toecutter's gang. He knew he won't be able to pull off a stunt like Nightrider did. He'd probably just be forgotten and left to rot in jail.


	3. Chapter 3

They were both woken up by a knock at the shack's door. Eddy answered it and welcomed in an old man with a weathered medical bag.

"How is our patient doing this morning?" The old man asked as he put his bag on the table, removing fresh bandages, dressings, and other supplies. Johnny sat up to take a closer look. He guessed that the old man must be the town's doctor.

The old man pulled a chair next to the bed and sat, placing a clean towel over his lap. He patted it, motioning for Johnny to put his bandaged leg there. Johnny was a bit confused but he did as he was asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. The doctor slowly removed the old dressings.

Eddy noticed the nervousness in Johnny's body. He walked pass the doctor to sit with Johnny at the head of the bed. Johnny blindly found Eddy's hand and squeezed it. Eddy forced the boy to face him when the stretches were exposed.

"Your friend has done a wonderful job," The doctor commented. He reached behind him for a sanitizing wipe and began cleaning the wound. Johnny hissed.

"They owed me a favor," Eddy said, not taking his eyes away from Johnny's. The doctor finished as soon as he started. Eddy offered to accompany him back into town since he was headed that way to get groceries. Johnny asked if he could join too but both men agreed he needed more rest.

Eddy silently took the blanket from the bed and headed outside with it. He came back and scooped Johnny into his arms again. The boy didn't protest against it.

Eddy had laid the blanket in the sand for Johnny in a spot where the shack gave good shade this time of day. Johnny thanked him after he was placed down. Eddy went back inside one last time before leaving to give Johnny his crutches just in case he would need them.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know after lunch, ok?" Eddy said with a look of guilt. He didn't want to keep Johnny in the dark much longer but the boy needed to worry about healing more then mourning deaths. Eddy knew his brother and his gang were no saints.

* * *

 

Eddy returned an hour later with a fresh loaf of bread, sliced deli meat and cheese. Both made their own sandwiches to their liking. Johnny eat three, the crackles from last night already long gone.

"Toecutter's my older half-brother," Eddy begin, talking between bites of his second sandwich. "We share the same mom. His dad left him and Toad when they were three, while my dad stayed around. They respected my dad but never saw him as a parent. As soon as those two could ride, their lives were nothing but bikes. Their first ones were such junk and I remember them working for hours trying to fix them. I think that was the only time Toecutter and Toad really bonded with my dad."

"Those aren't their real names, are they?" Johnny asked. He had finished eating, giving all his attention to Eddy's story.

"No," Eddy laughed. "They're had those nicknames for so long it's weird to call them anything else."

"I've met Toad a few times before. Why haven't I heard you until now?" Johnny asked, trying to remember if Toecutter had ever mentioned a second brother to him. He couldn't blame the man though, he had tried to keep secrets of his own family to himself.

"After Toecutter and Toad joined their biker gangs we drifted apart. I tried to join a gang myself but it didn't work out in the end, so I went back home to help my parents. I was shocked when Toecutter had called me up two days ago. He sounded terrified, rambling on about a cop hitting off his gang members. I rushed over as fast I could to help him, but," Eddy paused for a brief moment. "I stumbled across you."

"How did you know I was apart of his gang?"

"I didn't until you said his name. I just saw the explosion and went to check it out."

Eddy packed up what food was left, saving it for later that night. Johnny still had many questions to ask but he was satisfied for now with Eddy had told him today. He had a gut feeling that something horrible happened to Toecutter, what he wasn't sure. Johnny trusted Eddy would tell him when he was ready.

The rest of the day was spent watching Eddy work on his Honda CX500. Johnny only had experience with the Kawasaki bikes the gang rode. He wondered if he'd ever be able to ride on his own again. Were prosthetics even an opinion for him.

They headed back inside for the night when Eddy no longer had sunlight to work by.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny was a little surprised that Bubba was the one sent to fetch him from the police station, the man didn't particularly like him. Johnny knew that he only came because Toecutter must have ordered him to.

When Bubba had pulled at Johnny to leave that was closest the two had been together in weeks. Everyone had been off since Nightrider was arrested and even more so now that he was dead. Would things ever go back to the way they were. 

Johnny had to speed to keep up with Bubba, the man left him before he could even finish putting his helmet on. He stared at the back of Bubba's bronze leather uniform during the ride. Johnny had always wanted to ask if he was a former bronze himself or just a cop killer.

"They did a number on you didn't they, Johnny," said Toecutter after Bubba had brought the boy back to the gang. Johnny's nose wasn't broken thankfully, only scratched up. The boy shivered when Toecutter playfully licked at the blood that had flowed from the wound down Johnny's face. 

"Cundalini," shouted Toecutter, changing the mood. "Fix up Johnny would you please." 

The tall man rushed over with a beaten up first-aid kit, there was barely anything left in the damn thing. Cundalini teased asking if Johnny's nose was the only thing they bleed. Johnny ignored him, he didn't feel like joking around. He watched Toecutter take a seat at a couch someone had dragged to the beach. Bubba took his blanket from his bike and wrapped it around his boss' shoulders. 

As soon as Cunalini was done, Johnny went back to Toecutter's side. The man only throw a glare at Johnny when he tried to sit next to him. The boy opted to kneel in the sand at his feet instead, Toecutter seemed pleased at the gesture. Bubba had distanced himself from Johnny once again. It seemed he wanted nothing to do with the boy now more than ever. 

The intense silent was finally broken by one of the guys returning with a mannequin. Mudguts and Cunalini played keep away with each other. The two guys pretended to fight over who would get the mannequin. When Mudguts jumped over the couch, he just barely missed hitting Johnny with the thing. The boy wasn't mad though, he was happy that everyone was acting normal again.

That was until Bubba ruined it with whispering something into Toecutter's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, short chapters


	5. Chapter 5

"Nightrider!"

Eddy snapped awake. Johnny was talking in his sleep. He waited a few moments hoping it would pass but Johnny continued to chant that name.

Eddy decided to turned the light on. He walked to Johnny's side, finding tears on the boy's cheeks.

"Johnny," Eddy shook the boy, trying to wake him. "You're having a bad dream."

Johnny's eyes flow open and wildly looked around the room. A smile break out on his face when he spotted Eddy.

"It's alright, Johnny. I'm right here," Eddy spoke softly and returned the smile. Johnny sat up and pulled Eddy close to him. The boy was shaking all over. Eddy ran a hand up and down the small of his back helping to calm him. He whispered what he hoped was reinsuring things into Johnny's ear.

"Nightrider," Johnny said again, pulling back and framing Eddy's face in his hands. "Remember him when you look at the night sky. See, Toecutter, I got it right this time."

Eddy knew that Johnny must still be half asleep but he could feel his heart break at the mention of his brother's name. He wondered how much Toecutter had screwed up Johnny's head. Though the boy had to be crazy enough on his own to caught his brother's eye. You had to have more then a pretty face for Toecutter to keep you around.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Johnny leaned in for a kiss. Eddy panicked and pushed Johnny away.

"I thought I got it right," Johnny sobbed, starting to cry again. "I should have known better. I can't do anything right by you!"

Eddy wanted to comfort him but he didn't want to confuse the boy more. He turned off the light and walked outside. He felt guilty leaving Johnny alone in a time like this. Eddy sat on the small deck, listening to Johnny's cries until the boy fell back asleep.

* * *

"Rough night?"

Eddy opened his eyes to the blinding sun. He brought a hand to his face to block it out. He made out the figure that had spoken to him, it was the town doctor. Eddy realized he had fallen asleep outside last night.

"Yeah, rough night. What time is it?" Eddy asked standing up, bushing sand off.

"About nine. I can come back later if you'd like me to. It seems you two need a bit more rest."

He thanked the doctor and they agreed on meeting again in the afternoon. Eddy waited until the doctor had walked a distance away before heading inside the shack. He found Johnny was fast asleep. His cheeks were puffy and red. Eddy checked his bandages making sure the boy didn't try to pull or take them off. When he was satisfied with Johnny's current state, he took a seat and dozed for a few hours more.

He was woken up later by Johnny knocking one of his clutches over when the boy tried to reach for them. Johnny mumbled an apology. Eddy checked his watch, they had enough time to sleep in. Eddy got up and handed Johnny his pain meds for the morning.

"Do you want to wash up?" Eddy asked. He had done his best to clean what blood he could off Johnny the first time. The boy was due for another cleaning by now anyway and besides he needed to be outside in fresh air and sun.

* * *

Johnny sat on the large empty spool outside with nothing but a towel around his waist and a plastic bag covering his bandages. Johnny felt reminded once again how insecure he used to be before Toecutter's gang. Eddy try to reinsure him that no one came to his side of the beach unless they were invited.

Eddy had left two buckets of fresh water in the sun to warm up. He lathered up a wet washrag with soap and scrubbed Johnny's back, then handed the rag over so Johnny could finish the rest on his own. Eddy had no shampoo, so soap had to do. Johnny wondered who had washed all the blood off him after he hacked his foot off. He was glad he had slept through all the stitches.

Eddy tried his best not to stare as Johnny washed. He turned away when the boy started to run the rag up an insider thigh. He really was a cute kid, he could see why his brother picked him. He wondered what the rest of Teocutter's gang looked like, wondering if they were just a pack of pretty boys.

Eddy was brought back to attendant when Johnny announced he was done. He poured the second bucket of water over the boy to rinse all the suds off. The now soaked towel barely hid the outline of Johnny's manhood. Eddy rambled something about clothes before quickly heading inside, leaving Johnny by himself.

* * *

Johnny laid naked on his stomach on a blanket in the sun to dry off. He began to feel less ashamed as the high from his pain meds kicked in. Eddy was still inside looking through what clean clothes he had, trying to finding something to fit Johnny.

Eddy reappeared when Johnny was almost completely dry with a bundle of clothes in his arms. The boy grinned when noticed how Eddy averted his eye when he rolled over to face him. Eddy handed Johnny the clothes, a button up shirt and faded jeans, keeping his eyes glued to the boy's face. It didn't take long for Johnny to get dress though it was a little awkward putting on his pants.

"What should I do?" Johnny asked pointing to his missing foot. The jeans Eddy gave him to wear were too long. "Do roll up the pants leg or just leave it?"

"I could tie a knot at the end," Eddy offered.

"No, that's just tacky." In the end Johnny decided to leave it and put on his only boot.

They both thought going into town together would do Johnny some good. Eddy insisted on helping Johnny walk when he notices the clutches keep sinking into the sand but the suborn boy says he can handle it.

 


End file.
